


Lyrical Lies

by cnomad



Category: Teen Wolf (TV)
Genre: Drabble, F/M
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2012-07-16
Updated: 2012-07-16
Packaged: 2017-11-10 02:11:24
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 185
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/461114
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/cnomad/pseuds/cnomad
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>"You hear that? There's no blips or up-ticks. Just the steady beat of the cold hard truth."</p>
            </blockquote>





	Lyrical Lies

Derek’s body convulses again — the electricity coursing through his limbs, pain radiating _everywhere_. Kate is in front of him, her long legs bending elegantly so she can crouch, his mind racing as he remembers how they looked bare and spread obscenely wide. Her hair is falling in delicate waves, a giant fuck you because this woman is anything but that; the gun at her hip a testament to how much of a threat she really is. She leans forward, taunting him, daring him to listen for the truth. And he remembers another time. When he was all awkward limbs and floppy hair, her breasts bare as they pressed up against his chest — her hair shorter, curling adorably as he reached up to push a loose strand behind her ear — her lips warm against the shell of his ear. _I love you_ , she whispered, as her pulse raced beneath her skin, tense and awkward and wrong. His hand on the curve of her lower back, his eyes wide and trusting. A different time. Now her heartbeat is steady, her voice cruel. “We. Didn’t. Kill. Your. Sister.”

**Author's Note:**

> Feel free to follow me at [my tumblr](http://cinematicnomad.tumblr.com/) where I often post drabbles and other fangirlish things.


End file.
